


Is this really goodbye?

by L_Ackerman



Category: Manga - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: Chapter 82 spoilers, Feels, M/M, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ackerman/pseuds/L_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based after chapter 82 of Attack on Titan. I won't put more detail in case you don't want spoilers :)</p><p> </p><p>All I can say is....<br/> I WANT SASHA AND ARMIN BACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this really goodbye?

Why is it you had to go?  
I never even got to see you grow  
You promised we'd go and sea the ocean  
Maybe they'll bring you back with some magic potion

Here I am all alone  
Standing by your lifeless body, I'm so stupid I should have known  
You knew all along that you won't return  
How long will it be before it's my turn?

Jean will be devastated, Mikasa too  
They thought you'd be safe but they didn't have a clue  
Sasha is dead and Connie is mourning  
Why couldn't you at least have given us a warning?

I'm so sorry I couldn't save you  
Don't you worry I'll run Bertholdt right trough  
Why was it you and her that had to die?  
It makes me wonder, is this really goodbye?


End file.
